


The Memoirs Of Sherlock Holmes: The Final Cum

by cecelia_abby



Category: GWA (r/gonewildaudio), Original Work, Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: 18+ ONLY, Breastplay, Choking, Cowgirl, F/M, Missionary, Spanking, blowjob, doggystyle, nipple pinching, script offer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:21:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29083824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cecelia_abby/pseuds/cecelia_abby
Relationships: Female/Male





	The Memoirs Of Sherlock Holmes: The Final Cum

\---Sfx and sound effects are completely optional. It's there just as a guide for you and the listener to know what's going on, so don't feel pressured to include every sfx and sound effects.---

\---Add moans, pants and heavy breathings whenever you see fit. I don’t always include sound effects for those, so it’s completely up to you to add it whenever you deem it appropriate.---

\---Feel free to improvise the script to suit your audio performance better.---

<All characters depicted in the script are 18 and above.>

\------ BEGIN -------

<*waterfall sfx plays throughout the script*> {optional}

Well, well, what do we have here?

Professor James Moriarty, the Napoleon of crime.

<pause>

I’m afraid there’s nowhere to run, Professor.

Seems like a dead end to me.

<pause>

And you have no way out of this. I’ve already figured out where you’ve been hiding your weapons of mass destruction.

Supplying third world countries with weapons; now that’s not something a professor should be doing, is it?

<pause>

Oh, you’re so confident that I’m wrong.

But tell me, Professor, the USB stick you always keep with you, do you have it on you now?

You know what, don’t even bother answering cause I know you don’t have it.

It’s back in London, where the police are making good use of it.

The most formidable criminal mastermind of Europe has just had everything stolen from him.

What a tragedy.

It’s over, Professor.

Checkmate.

<pause>

That’s true. You could just fight your way out of here.

But are you sure, you can?

Just because you were the boxing champion of Cambridge doesn’t mean I’m not on par with you.

Don’t underestimate me, Professor.

<pause>

So why don’t we talk it out like sophisticated adults instead?

I have an offer for you, Professor.

<pause>

You see, Professor, no one has challenged me like you did. <whisper>

No one has intrigued my mind like you did. <whisper>

And to me, nothing is sexier than a mental stimulant. <whisper>

So, Professor, if you could do me a favour and relieve this ebb and flow I’m feeling inside me, I would return the favour and let you walk away.

You get back what you lost, but at least you’ll be free. And knowing you, you’d probably build another empire in no time.

What do you say?

<pause>

Come on, Professor.

I’m giving you a benevolent opportunity here.

And I’m guessing you won’t be stupid enough to let it go.

<pause>

That’s what I expected.

Shall we get started then, Professor.

<pause>

Oh wow, you’re already erect and hard.

Have you secretly been having dirty thoughts about me?

<pause>

Well, that’s not a surprise. I am very desirable indeed.

Now, let me unzip your pants and see what you’ve been hiding from me.

<sfx of pants unzipping(?)>

Bloody hell, that’s really big, Professor.

Can’t wait to have it inside me.

But first let me have a taste of it.

<pause>

<sfx of blowjob(?)>

Mmm, it’s delicious.

Seems like you’re enjoying this a lot, Professor.

Your cock hasn’t stopped twitching since I’ve put my hands on it.

<*sfx of blowjob throughout fellatio*>

<*muffled moans throughout fellatio*>

Mmhm, do you like it when I run my tongue along your shaft like this?

Yeah?

Shove it as deep as you can, Professor.

<sfx of gagging> <wet sounds> {as much and as long as you deem appropriate}

<gasps for air> Oh wow, you’re being really rough, Profes-

<sfx of gagging> <wet sounds> {as much and as long as you deem appropriate}

<gasps for air>

<heavy breathing>

Fuck me, Professor.

Fuck me from behind.

I can’t wait any longer.

Put it in me.

<moans>

Ah, you’re so big. <moans>

<*wet sounds plays throughout coitus(?)*> {as much and as long as you deem appropriate}

<*moans and heavy breathing from now onwards*> {as much and as long as you deem appropriate}

Yes, Professor. Fuck me.

Fuck me hard.

Oh god, I haven’t had a fucking like this for such a long time.

Fuck, you’re so good.

Yes, yes, yes.

Fuck me like I’m your bitch.

Pull my hair, Professor.

Yeah that’s it, pull it hard.

<sfx of spanking>

Oh fuck, yes.

Spank me.

<sfx of spanking>

I’ve been a bad girl, Professor.

<sfx of spanking>

Oh god, I’m so close.

<*moans and heavy breathing intensifies*>

<*wet sounds intensifies*>

<moans crescendos as performer reaches orgasm>

<heavy breathing>

Get down, Professor.

Let me ride your cock.

Fuck, it’s still so big for me.

There we go.

<*wet sounds plays throughout coitus(?)*> {as much and as long as you deem appropriate}

<*moans and heavy breathing from now onwards*> {as much and as long as you deem appropriate}

Oh god, your cock is so deep inside me, Professor.

Oh, fuck.

Let me pull out my tits.

Grab them, Professor.

Mmm, yeah squeeze them just like that.

Fuck, yeah, slap them too.

Mmm, you like watching my boobs bounce around like this?

You’re pinching my nipples too hard, Professor.

But keep going. Don’t stop.

Oh god, I didn’t know you were this big, Professor.

You’re so deep, I can even feel it in my stomach.

Oh god, yes.

<*moans and heavy breathing slows down*>

<*wet sounds slows down and stops*>

Let me get on the ground. <heavy breathing>

Yeah, get on top of me like that, Professor. <heavy breathing>

<*wet sounds plays throughout coitus(?)*> {as much and as long as you deem appropriate}

<*moans and heavy breathing from now onwards*> {as much and as long as you deem appropriate}

Mmm, yeah fuck me, Professor.

Fuck me like you’re never gonna fuck again.

I’m gonna be so sore after this.

Put your hands on my neck, Professor.

And choke me out.

<*sfx of choking(?) from now onwards*> {as much and as long as you deem appropriate}

Mmm, that’s it choke me while you fuck me.

I’ve caused you so much trouble and foiled your plans many times.

All that frustrations, take it out on me.

Mmm fuck, I love how rough you are, Professor.

<*sfx of choking(?) ends*>

Are you close?

You gonna cum, Professor.

Come on, cum for me.

Cum inside me, Professor.

Shoot your seeds inside me.

<*moans and heavy breathing intensifies*>

<*wet sounds intensifies and stops*>

<listener reaches orgasm>

Oh fuck, I can feel your warm spunk inside me.

<*moans and heavy breathing slows down*>

Fuck, you came so much, Professor.

<pause>

Wow, that was the most intense sex I’ve had for ages.

<pause>

Thank you, Professor.

<pause>

Yes, I’m a woman of my word.

Like I promised, you’re free to walk away.

<pause>

Oh wait. Do you hear that?

Hmm what does it sound like?

<pause>

That’s right, it’s the siren.

While we were having fun here, I sent Watson to bring some backup.

I’m sorry, Professor, but we have you surrounded.

<pause>

Oh that, I was just buying time for them to get here.

Of course, I satiated my needs too.

Talk about killing two birds with one stone, eh?

<pause>

So, I hope you enjoyed your time with me because that was probably the last time for you.

Your last time cumming. <whisper>

Your final cum. <whisper>

<pause>

You have no way out now, Professor.

Inspector Lestrade is on his way to arrest you right now.

Oh, there he is, the most inept inspector in the history of Scotland Yard has finally showed up.

Lestrade, what took you so long?

<pause>

Well, anyways, he’s all yours.

<pause>

Just helping out as much as I can, Inspector.

<pause>

Well, I guess you can take care of things from here on. So, I’m gonna take my leave.

<pause>

I’ll come visit you in prison before they hang you, Professor.

<waterfall sfx fades out> {optional}

\------ END -------


End file.
